


Весь мир живет войной

by kit_sune



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Psychological Drama, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_sune/pseuds/kit_sune





	Весь мир живет войной

Не слышно бой часов,  
Ни света, ни тепла.  
А мир у нас большой -  
А в нем идет война.

Страшно-страшно-страшно...  
Совсем как маленькому ребенку, когда он долго остается один. Тогда постепенно в голову приходят страшно-жуткие мысли! Хочется заплакать и обнять кого-нибудь живого, теплого. Чтобы тебя пожалели и сказали, что все будет хорошо - надо лишь ждать. Совсем немного...

Безумцы делят мир.  
И места хватит всем  
Укрыться чтоб землей. 

Больно-больно-больно...Когда маленькие частички твоей души погибают. Непонятно. За что? Маленькие пожарики в и так израненном сердце. И от этого хочется кричать, выть, бить стены. Просто слишком долго это происходит. Слишком невыносимо. Почему так?

Потоком льется кровь -  
Весь мир живет войной.

Пусто-пусто-пусто...  
...когда понимаешь, что ты - ребенок. Который видел и до сих пор видит весь мир за "розовыми очками". Ты ничего не меняешь в этом мире, как бы не старался быть Героем. Детские мечты рушатся.  
...когда понимаешь - ты ребенок, за которым уже пришла смерть.


End file.
